Never give a filly coffee
by shadowlord123456
Summary: A young Cadence walks into foal sit for her favorite charge only to find that Shinning Armor has allowed Twilight to have coffee and now she's in for a rough day.


Cadance happily trotted through the streets of Canterlot while many ponies her age considered foalsitting a chore the young princess of love simply adored the chance to spend time with little ponies. Currently she was on her way to foalsit for her favorite little filly Twilight Sparkle upon arriving at the house of the filly in question she found the door already open "Hello?" she called in.

Sitting at the kitchen counter was Twilight's older brother Shining Armor with a cup of coffee next to him "hello Cadance" he greeted.

"Good morning Shining Armor" said Cadance walking in closing the door tightly. "So are your parents gone already?" she asked putting down her saddle sack.

"Yep left a half hour ago" said Shining Armor.

"And where's Twilight?" asked Cadance.

Shining Armor coughed nervously "Ummm yeah about Twily…" he began.

"Cadance" said the filly in question bouncing into the room from behind the kitchen counter.

Cadance giggled thinking the filly's loud greeting was merely a sign she was happy to see her favorite foalsitter "hello Twilight" said Cadance as she prepared to do the little greeting dance they'd made up together however Twilight was one step ahead of her.

"Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake clap your hooves and do a little shake" said Twilight in one breath doing the steps in the blink of an eye and then continued to bounce in place.

"Ummm Twilight are you ok?" asked Cadance her eyes following the bouncing filly.

"Great, super, fine, spectacular" said Twilight quickly.

"Shining?" said Cadance questioningly Shining Armor began whistle innocently which was a red flag he had something to do with this Cadance then found herself looking at the coffee cup which had been toppled over telling her it was empty that was when it clicked. "Oh no" said Cadance face hoofing herself "no tell me you didn't give her coffee" she begged.

"Well yeah" he admitted in response to the glare he got from Cadance he quickly added "look she came to me this morning…

*Flashback*

Shining Armor sits at the kitchen counter reading his fathers finished newspaper while sipping his morning coffee when he hears a small yawn he looks over and sees his little sister Twilight rubbing her right eye sleepily her mane had that fresh out of bed look. "Good morning Twily" said Shining Armor.

"Good morning Shiny" Twilight greeted back as she noticed the coffee cup "B.B.B.F.F (big brother best friend forever) what's that?" she asked pointing to the cup.

"Just my morning Joe" said Shining Armor casually.

"Joe?" repeated Twilight quizzically "like that pony who works at the doughnut shop?" she asked.

Shining chuckled to himself "no Twily I'm just drinking my coffee" he said.

"Oh" said Twilight sitting down next to her older brother "how come you, mommy, and daddy drink that stuff every morning?" she asked.

"Just a little morning energy" answered Shining Armor taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can I try?" asked Twilight innocently.

"I don't know Twily it's not really for little ponies" he said.

"I'm not a little pony I'm a big pony" Twilight argued stubbornly.

Shining chuckled again "I know Twily" he said "I'm just worried it's too much caffeine for a…" he paused "younger pony" he said.

"I wanna try" Twilight complained crossing her hooves.

"Well I guess a little sip can't hurt" Shining said to himself as he cautiously handed his coffee to Twilight. Twilight was always a very eager to please little filly she was always looking to prove herself to those she looked up to like Shining Armor or Cadance in this case she wanted to show her brother that she was capable of handling coffee. Therefor the moment she had her hooves on the coffee cup she guzzled it down before Shining Armor could stop her. "Oh boy" said Shining Armor "Twily?" he asked cautiously "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Twilight before she added a little smugly "see I told you I was a big pony" as she finished the statement her hind hooves began to twitch. "I don't know why you would want to drink that stuff though it was yucky" she said bouncing from her seat "and it didn't give me any energy" she said as she bounced across the kitchen "I feel perfectly normal" she added jumping onto an armchair "yep perfectly normal" she added bouncing from the chair to a couch.

"Oh boy" said Shinning.

Suddenly Twilight went to the door opened it and looked out "Cadance is coming" she announced loudly "I'm thirsty" she added running to the kitchen sink.

*End of flashback*

"And that's what happened" Shining finished.

"I can't believe you gave a filly coffee and…" Cadance began before Twilight jumped onto her back causing Cadance to fall.

"Yeah Cadance I drank coffee like the big ponies and I feel perfectly fine" said Twilight as she jittered on top of her foalsitters back and began to play with Cadence's mane.

"That's great Honey" said Cadance sweetly before glaring at Shining Armor.

Shining Armor began to sweat nervously "ummm well I should get to cadet training" he said running to his room to get his things.

"Wait" said Cadance getting up and running after him.

"Wee" said Twilight happily as she rode on her foalsitters back.

"Shining you can't just leave me" said Cadance as Shining Armor quickly gathered his things and then made a mad dash for the door. "Shining Armor" Cadance screamed as Shining Armor ran out the door "Shining Armor you get back here right now" Cadance demanded as the pony in question ran down the streets. Cadance groaned angrily "boys" she said as she closed the door.

"Wee that was fun" said Twilight happily as she grabbed her foalsitters pony tailed mane "do it again, do it again" she said bouncing on Cadence's back "faster, faster" she said pulling Cadence's mane.

Cadance grabbed Twilight in her magic and levitated the filly off her back "Twilight Honey you need to calm down" she told her little friend.

"Why?" said Twilight "I feel fine, super, great" she said she then quickly added "so what do you wanna do today huh, huh, huh, huh?" she asked edging closer to Cadance eventually eventual y touching noses with her.

"Ummm" Cadance thought for a moment "how about some nice reading?" she suggested.

"No" said Twilight bouncing.

"Maybe some coloring or we could play with Smarty Pants" suggested Cadance referring to Twilight's favorite toy.

"No I don't want to today" said Twilight as an idea came to her "I know what I wanna do" she said running off into the house with Cadence in pursuit trying to keep up with the little filly but lost her in the hallway.

"Twilight where are you!" Cadence called.

"In here Cadey" said Twilight's voice from her parents room.

Cadance walked into the room of her employers and found the little filly jumping on the bed "Twilight you know not to do that" said Cadence "get down right now" she demanded.

"No" said Twilight as she continued bouncing.

"Twilight" said Cadence angrily "somepony needs to be punished" she said charging her horn.

"You'll have to catch me first" mocked Twilight as she leapt through the air over Cadance before her foalsitter could achieve a magical grip.

"Twilight you get back here right now" Cadence demanded as she took chase of the little filly.

"No" said Twilight with a giggle as stuck her tongue out at Cadence.

"Twilight!" said Cadence shocked never before had the little filly been so defiant and rude. "When I catch you you're in big trouble" she said as she ran after Twilight.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me" Twilight mocked as filly and foalsitters chase continued through the living room with Twilight jumping from one piece of furniture to the next while Cadence chased her as best she could while having to catch Twilight things would occasionally bump as she jumped to prevent them from falling. The chase continued for half an hour before Twilight stopped to look out a window Cadence collapsed from exhaustion behind her. "It's pretty out today Cadey" said Twilight happily.

"Twilight…" Cadence began before she was interrupted.

"Let's go outside" said Twilight rushing like a whirlwind out the front door.

Cadence groaned before levitating her saddle sack on "I'm going to kill Shining Armor" she said to herself as she took off.

Their chase taking to the streets Cadence tried several times to restrain Twilight with magic but the little filly was too fast for her eventually their chase led them to the market place where shops of every kind greeted them.

Twilight found her way into a flea market type shop where two ponies were attempting to carry a large gong out of the shop "oh" said the little filly curiously as she magically lifted the mallet "what's his for?" she asked herself as she prepared to strike the gong.

"No, no, no don't kid" said the two ponies.

"Twilight put that down" demanded Cadence. Twilight only smiled mischievously and hit the gong with all her might. The resulting noise shook the ears of the two ponies carrying the gong and Cadence. "Twilight" said Cadence loudly as Twilight ran out of the shop "I'm sorry" said Cadence to the two ponies before running after her young charge "Twilight Sparkle you're headed for a big time out" she said.

Their chase continued down the streets until Twilight ran into "a candy shop, oh my Celestia" said Cadence to herself as she ran in.

Cadence saw Twilight diving into all the candy bins "hey kid is that purple brat with you?" demanded the shop owner.

"I'm so sorry she's normally beautifully behaved" Cadence assured the pony as she levitated her wallet out of her saddle sack "just bill me for whatever she ate I'll take care of the little pony" said Cadence as she marched toward Twilight who was currently lying in an empty bin. "Twilight Sparkle you're in big trouble" said Cadence sternly. Cadence was expecting the caffeine controlled filly to stick out her tongue and then add some rude comment or to try to run away again but Twilight just stayed lying there.

Cadence paused for a moment as if waiting for the filly to do something but Twilight remained still so Cadence approached the little filly and cautiously tappet her on the shoulder. Feeling the touch of her foalsitter Twilight turned to Cadence with a slightly queasy look "Cadence I don't feel so good" she said silently and slowly.

In an instant Cadence realized that the caffeine powered, hyper, and rude filly was gone leaving behind a filly who was tired and queasy from too much candy but it was the Twilight Cadence knew and loved all the same. "How do you feel honey?" asked Cadence sweetly as she stroked the little filly's mane.

"My tummy hurts" said Twilight as her little horsey cheeks suddenly inflated.

"Oh my" said Cadence as she quickly levitated a large candy bag to Twilight "here honey" she said as Twilight began to throw up in the bag. "Let's get you home my little pony" Cadence added as she levitated the still sick spewing pony onto her back. "I'm so sorry for all trouble she caused" Cadence added to the shop owner as the candy pony handed Cadence back her considerably lighter purse.

"Cadence" said Twilight as the two ponies turned into Twilight's house "are you mad at me?" she asked innocently.

"Well Twilight I'm not exactly happy with you but I know it wasn't your fault" said Cadence. "But you're not getting any more sugar or caffeine for a while and tomorrow we're going to go back to those shops and you're going to apologize to the owners" she added in an authoritative but calm voice. "How do you feel?" Cadence added as she threw away the candy bag and walked into Twilight's house.

"My tummy still feels bubbly, I really have to go potty, and…" Twilight yawned before finishing "I'm really tired" she said rubbing her eye.

"Well we'll get you cleaned up then snuggled up into bed" said Cadence.

A while following a few more spewing s and bathroom breaks Twilight was curled up under her sheets wearing her favorite pajamas "thank you Cadence" said Twilight as her foalsitter handed the little pony Smarty Pants.

"You're very welcome Twilight" said Cadence with a smile.

At that moment the two ponies heard Twilight's door open and Shining Armor walked in carrying a shopping bag in his magic "hey how were things today?" he asked.

Cadence glared at him "remind me to kill you later" she said.

Twilight felt her stomach at up again "oh why did you give me coffee?" she demanded.

Shinning chuckled "you wanted to try it" he said defensively.

"And if I wanted to jump off a cliff would you let me do that too?" said Twilight.

"I brought presents" he said as he levitated two bouquets of roses to the two ponies.

"Trying to bribe us?" asked Cadence as she sniffed her flowers.

"Hey I just didn't want the two ponies I love mad at me" he said.

Cadence smiled mischievously "the two ponies I love?" she repeated as Twilight giggled. "Why Shining Armor did you just say you love me?" asked Cadence.

"What I…?" said Shining nervously.

"Shiny loves Cadey, Shiny loves Cadey" Twilight sang "hey can I be in your wedding?" she asked.

"What... wedding... I never said anything…" stammered Shining Armor.

"Are you guys going to have foals?" asked Twilight.

"Of course you can be in our wedding Twilight and of course we're going to have foals in fact lots of foals" said Cadence patting Twilight on the head and then she turned to Shining Armor trying to look serious "maybe we should get started" she said.

Poor Shining Armor began blushing bright red "but… I… foal… wedding" he said nervously before turning away. "Ummm I got home work to do" he said rushing to the safety of his room.

Once Shining was gone Cadence giggled "now we're even" she said before turning to Twilight the two ponies high-hoofed each other than giggled.

"That was fun" said Twilight with a yawn.

"Cadence chuckled "time for bed my little pony" she said tucking Twilight in.

"Hey Cadence what did you mean when you told Shiny you wanted a lot of foal and wanted to get started now?" asked little Twilight innocently.

Now it was Cadence's turn to blush "I'll tell you when you're older honey" Cadence promised.

Twilight paused for a second "ok I'm older" she said "now tell me" she added.

Once again Cadence chuckled "older then that honey" she said turning out the light and kissing the little pony on the cheek "now time for bed" she said.

Twilight yawned again "ok good night Cadence" she said as she made herself comfortable.

Cadence watched the little pony toss and turn for five minutes then just lay still for another five minutes before she heard the little pony begin to snore her little snore which reminded Cadence of a kitten purring. Cadence giggled this was what she loved about foalsitting little ponies could get difficult at time as today more than demonstrated but it was moments like this that made it all worth it. "Good night my little pony" whispered Cadence as she crept out of the room.


End file.
